Holders for supporting golf bags, including those for supporting golf bags in golf carts, are well known in the art. Such golf bag holders generally comprise a strap having a fastener to fixedly support the golf bag in a vertical position in the golf cart. While golf bag holders according to the prior art provide a number of advantageous features, they nevertheless have certain limitations. The present invention seeks to overcome certain of these limitations and other drawbacks of the prior art, and to provide new features not heretofore available.